muppet_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppet Central Wiki:Member Pages
What is a Member Page? A Member Page is your "hub" for the MC wiki. It will be used to link to all of your creative work. Think of the MC wiki as DeviantArt for MC members and your member page as your profile. Member pages are first and foremost a page for you to type anything you want about yourself. Introduce yourself to others. Be creative. How to Create a Member Page This should be the first thing you do on the wiki. You should do this by entering your MC username in the box located on the main page. This will create a page with everything you need to start editing. You can create the page and come back to edit it later. Remember to click "Publish" otherwise the page will not be published. Editing The Page When you first see the page you will see two green puzzle pieces. These are the templates. The first puzzle piece is the navigation for your member page. You do not need to do anything with this template. The second puzzle piece is the infobox. This one needs to be edited. All fields are optional except for Rank. To edit it, put your mouse on top of the puzzle piece and a drop down window will appear. Find the "Edit" button on the lower portion of that window. Instructions on what each field means are already written in the boxes. Just delete that text and fill out the fields you want. Rank NEEDS something in it to automatically put the page in the Members category. This should be whatever your rank on MC is. Once you have filled out the infobox you can put whatever you want on the page. Most people use it to write a brief autobiography about themselves. You can look at AnimatedC9000's page for an idea. You do not need to go as detailed as hers. You can write as much or as little as you want. Using the Navigation Links on Your Member Page The following are displayed on all member pages. A red link means that the page does not exist. To create the page, go to your member page and click the link to the page you want to create. The name of the page will automatically be entered for you. You will need to type something, even if it is just some placeholder text until later, to ensure the page is created. Click Publish and the page will be created. Please do NOT create the page if you do not plan to add anything to it so that members know what to look and and what not to. Please note that the links may change depending on what we decide needs to be added or removed. Fan Art : This page is for you to create a gallery for all of your fan art. You should add this page to the "FanArt" Category FanFics : This page is for you to create an index for your FanFics. You can either host your fanfic on the wiki and link to that, or just link to your fanfic threads on the forum. You should add this to the "FanFic Lists" Category. Puppetry : This page is for you to showcase puppets you have made or videos of your puppetwork. You should add this page to the "Puppetry" category. Collection : This page is for you to create a gallery to show off your muppet collection. You should add this page to the "Collections" category. Top 10 Lists : This page is for you to make an index of your Top 10 lists that you can create on the wiki. Do not add this page to a category. Other : This page is for anything you want to use it for that you do not want to put on the main member page. Do not add this page to a category.